A New Start
by The.best97naruto
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke enjoy their lives with their families in the peaceful world they helped create but what happens when a new threat emerges from the shadows LEMON WARNING:There are some hot lemons in this story! Disclaimer:I Unfortunately Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters All Is Owned By Masashi Kishimoto
1. Beginning

Naruto was busy grilling some pork while Boruto and Sarada played and talked sometimes having an argument in between conversation. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata  
were sitting at the table idly chatting about new training techniques and events that are coming up.

"Me and Sasuke are getting to the Tenjin Matsuri festival early to get a good view" said Sakura

"Oh really?, can you save me and naruto seats next to you?"

"Of course!" said Sakura.

Sasuke got up and walked out of the back door of Naruto's home to the porch where Naruto was grilling, happily watching the kids play tag.

"What's going on Naruto?" said Sasuke,

"Almost done about five more minutes then we'll be chowing down soon" He said with his trademark grin

"Good I'm starving, I haven't eaten since I got back from the land of waves yesterday"

"How come?" Naruto asked, Sasuke pulled up a lawn chair and sat down next to Naruto.

"Well I was gone for about 6 days so sakura had…some tension that needed relief" he said the last part with a smirk.

Naruto then told the kids to go play inside for a bit and told boruto to let his sister play too, right when the sliding glass door closed naruto took the pork off the grill, put it on a plate then pulled up a chair and sat next to sasuke with a huge mischievous smile on his face

"Oh yeah well guess what me and hinata finally did last night?" after a few seconds of sasuke pondering on what the answer could be it hit him and he looked at naruto with a look of shock

"You don't mean"

naruto leaned back and said "yep we tried the other hole and she loved every single second she was moaning nonstop"

sasuke looked at his friend in awe.

"wow ,sakura wont even let me do that, shes too afraid it'll hurt her, maybe you can get hinata to put in a good word about it"

naruto just laughed and said "we'll see". Right then the door slid open with hinata poking her head out and saying

"baby, the children are hungry is it done?"

"oh yeah sorry honey" naruto said nervously scratching his neck he grabbed the plate of grilled pork and brought it inside with sasuke following.

They all enjoyed the rest of dinner talking and playing around with a few jokes here and there after dinner naruto and hinata loaded the dishwasher they sat on the couch with sasuke and sakura, and watched some TV with the kids.

then all the adults went to the porch and sat in a square and talked about vacationing together with ino and sai, maybe kakashi too.

Suddenly Boruto tugged on narutos sleeve

"Dad can sarada spend the night?"

giving him a puppy dog face with big blue eyes

"sure but only if its ok with you two?", he asked sakura and sasuke, they simply nodded their heads in agreement, recieving his wish boruto ran back inside with a huge beaming smile on his face.

"So Hinata how was last night?" naruto asked his wife hinata looked at him confused at his statement

"babe don't you remember? we did that thing you _loooved_"

naruto said smirking, hinata finally understood and a blazing blush stormed over her face, naruto then winked at sasuke, causing him to slightly smile in hopes that naruto might make sakura change her mind into trying the unorthodox sex style.

Sakura however had no clue what was going on, and was a bit frustrated at the lack of understanding until she finally spoke up

"what does he mean hinata? why are you turning beet red?"

hinata sheepishly replied "oh its nothi.."

"we did anal that's what!" naruto said cutting her off, sakura slightly gasped

"Really!?" sakura blurted out "how was it?" she asked with a tad bit of worry in her voice

"Go on hinata, don't be shy tell her the truth" naruto spoke up

"W-well to be honest I absolutely loved it" her face still a tinge of maroon as she spoke "even though I was scared to try it at first it was worth it and I can definitely say I'm glad that we experiment in bed, we always find something new about each other and the things we try that we haven't done before usually sets us overboard" hinata said winking at naruto

"yeah you and sasuke should try experimenting with new ideas" said naruto

sakura looked up at the night sky and stared at the moon thinking on whether or not she should listen to naruto and hinatas advice. She then looked at sasuke and smiled

"Okay babe, get ready for later, because our ancestors are gonna be in bliss from the things we do" and lip locked with her husband with such fierceness it took sasuke by surprise it lasted at least a full minute before they seperated the fiery hot kiss.

Naruto then went inside and came back out a few minutes later with a huge bottle of sake and some cups he opened the bottle and filled each one to the brim after passing each cup out he made a toast

"To world peace" said naruto

"TO WORLD PEACE!" everyone else yelled in unison and tipped their cups back emptying them of the alcohol in which naruto followed up by refilling all of them again

* * *

"_**1..2..3**_" they all shouted as they tipped their fifth cup back.

After awhile though naruto and sasuke in their drunk state turned it into a competition to see who could drink more then the other

"alright y..youuuu dobe" said sasuke calling naruto by his nickname they gave him in their childhood days

"one-_**BURP**_-more and this bottle is finished" Naruto slurred out

"_**3..2..1**_" they both yelled coating their throats with the last of the icy cold, bitter liquid. They both looked at each other flashing a goofy grin to one another

The girls then announced they were going to watch some TV being pretty buzzed themselves as they decided to stop drinking once half of the bottle was gone naruto and sasuke then jump to the roof of the giant complex and laid down next to each other staring at the stars and sat there in a long comfortable silence until sasuke spoke up

"hey..naruto?"

"whats up man?" naruto replied

"I just wanted to tell you something that I should have said long ago…..thank you"

naruto looked over at his friend with a confused expression, sasuke noticed this and kept going

"its just you never gave up on me even when I tried to kill you..twice..and you showed me what it was like to have a brother when I still believed itachi was a murderer and all I wanted was revenge and ignored your calls to come back you are truly my brother and I love you man"

naruto sat up at this and gave sasuke a worried look sasuke saw narutos expression and immediately retaliated

"I don't mean like that, you idiot! I mean as in love only a family could have" sasuke finished

Somewhere in narutos mind he knew this was all true but a sober sasuke would definitely not have said it

"thanks sasuke…same to you" naruto stood up wobbly and said "oh yeah don't forget that deal you made with sakura you two should be getting home

sasuke then shot up and ran inside with naruto following. When they got inside they saw sakura and hinata on couch hinata had passed out on sakuras shoulder with sakura watching TV with a seriously bored expression on her face

she noticed sasuke and naruto walk in then stood up and gently laid hinata down walked up to sasuke and started another feirce tounge battle with him wrapping her legs around his waist he grabbed her gorgeous ass giving it a firm squeeze

after a few minutes they broke the kiss and saw naruto standing there with a mild blush on his face

"as hot as it is watching you two dry humping I think you should go home and start the fun there" he said while scratching the back of his head

Sasuke put sakura down closed his eyes for a couple seconds and opened them to reveal his mangekyou sharingan in one eye and his rinnegan in the other he then pulled sakura close to him, arm around her waist then smiled

"see you later naruto" sasuke said before teleporting away.

**Authors notes**

* * *

**please leave an honest review and i promise there will be some lovely lemons coming in the next chapter so check in tomorrow for the new chapter and it will be plenty bigger and better don't worry thnxxx**


	2. Amazing nights

Naruto walked to the sleeping figure of hinata scooping her off the couch and carried her like he did their wedding day to the bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed he proceeded to take her clothes off that she wouldn't normally wear to bed. Starting with her form fitting purple dress sliding it over her head and tossed in a random area of the room then moved to her tight long sleeved white shirt that snuggly hugged her beautiful hourglass body he unbuttoned it all the down her stomach and slid it off of her smooth creamy arms tossing it aside. He then went on to her blue pants that showed off her luscious ass that puts most girls to shame removing those as well leaving her in nothing but her lavender bra and matching panties.

He chuckled a little at how much she liked these colors. He was getting ready to start taking off his clothes and hit the hay until he got a better idea, but he first had to do one thing before he put his plan into action. He walked towards bolts room and opened the door only time find him already asleep in bed he closed the door gently and walked towards himawaris room to see sarada and hima painting each others toes they noticed him and smiled.

"Hey dad look what sarada brought" himawari said holding up a cyan nail polish tube

"Wow your guys' toes look amazing but its time for bed girls" said naruto shutting the light off and closing the door leaving it cracked because himawari would get scared if he didn't

He then made his way back to his room and quietly shut the door only to turn around to a nearly naked and wide awake hinata.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" she said as she stretched her arms

"oh nothing I was just putting the kids to sleep" naruto said gently smiling at her

"oh yeah?, good then lets have a little fun" she said as she crawled on her hands and knees to him

He walked towards the bed stripping off his shirt revealing his tanned athletic body which she could never get enough of. He got on the bed and pushed hinata onto her back, he then leaned over her putting his arms beside her. He leaned down towards her face and kissed her, he granted himself access to her mouth with his tongue sliding it around the walls of her mouth he put his hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss as much as he could turning hinata on more and more every second.

She put her hands on his firm chest and pushed him over to the other side of the bed and clambered on top of him she then removed her bra and tossed it away, then crashed her supple soft lips to his own moaning at the intensity, she also made extra sure naruto could feel her soft creamy tits pressed against his chest she then aligned herself to where the bulge in his pants was pressing against her pussy. She started moving her body up and down stimulating her clit against his rock hard dick that was screaming to be free. Moving faster she started breathing a bit heavy until naruto flipped them over and slid her panties down her long thick white legs and gently dug into her hairless crotch with such ferocity it almost seemed like he was trying to end this early making her wiggle and moan she put her hands on the back of his head and pushed down trying to make him go deeper.

As he was ingesting the bittersweet juices that were slowly coming out of her he finally decided it was his turn removing his face from her extremely hot snatch. Realizing what he wanted hinata moved down towards narutos awaiting cock and slowly slid 6 inches of his cock down her throat she moved back and looked up at naruto whose eyes were hazy with lust she then slowly slid 6 inches back down her throat and forced herself to keep going until she was deep throating all 7.5 inches of him she kept at this rate for a few minutes then removed his rod from her mouth coating it with a fine layer of saliva

she then moved up until her moistened pussy was above his throbbing dick, she then reached around and grabbed his thick shaft and positioned it until he was sliding into her wet entrance. He felt her ribbed walls brushing against his rod and he instantly started thrusting into her as fast as he could making her whelp in pleasure, with every slap of skin against skin she would make little sounds that urged him to slam faster suddenly she felt a knot in her stomach and leaned her head down onto his shoulder and bit it hard as she was enveloped in a blissful orgasm but he kept pumping making her mind go numb as she was sensitive, until 6 minutes later he pulled out and immediately coated her lips with his seed.

She slowly got off of him and laid down next to him feeling a slight tingling in her legs, both her and naruto were covered in a film of sweat, she finally decided she would go take a shower before going to sleep. She closed the door and stepped in the lukewarm water letting it hit her sweaty skin, she then drenched her hair and grabbed the vanilla bodywash she loved.

as she was scrubbing her her body something grabbed her ass from behind shocking her and making her "eep" and turn only to see her husband flashing her a big smile.

"wow hun, smells good in here he said grabbing the back of her head closing the gap between their faces until their lips connected

"i know how much you love vanilla so i bought some vanilla scented bodywash, just for you" she said breaking the kiss

"wow really? how nice of you" he said while dragging his hand down past her wet tits and moved down to her pink pussy which was still a bit sensitive to the touch.

he inserted a finger into her, his finger engulfed by her walls then decided to add another finger pumping them in and out rhythmically making her melt in his hands at the overwhelming pleasure, her legs turned into jelly and she fell only for naruto to catch her mid-fall. He pumped faster using his chakra enhanced artificial hand until he felt a large amount of her juices on his handing along with a cute long moan from her. she then leaned against the wall in sheer blissful heaven

after taking a moment to recollect herself she noticed his dick needed some attention as it was standing at full salute she walked over to him and dropped to her knees, put the head in her mouth, and started easing her way down until her nose touched his pelvis she slightly convulsed as she pulled back out then went all the way back down gurgling a little

she decided to hum making a huge tingle go up his spine until he grabbed her hair and started thrusting madly into her mouth. each time he hit the back of her throat it would make a strange sound that for some reason he loved, until finally he released in her mouth pulling out but not before putting a couple spurts in her throat only for a couple more to hit her face. she swallowed what was in her mouth and stood up passionately kissing him tasting each other on one another.

* * *

Sasuke busted open the door with sakuras legs around his waist and hands behind his neck in a furious makeout session he used his foot to close the door while still kissing sakura and waded to the room in which he kicked the door off of its hinges. Slamming her down on the bed he quickly removed his clothes and laid down next to sakura who climbed on top of him and fiercely madeout with him tongue vs tongue until suddenly sasuke noticed he couldn't move his arms or legs

He broke the kiss and looked at his hands and noticed they were cuffed to the maple frame as were his feet he looked at sakura in shock

"when did you?.." was all he got out before he heard her giggle

"sneaky, aren't I?" she said swinging a key on a string around her finger

"hn" was all he said in response before looking away in humiliation at realizing his drunk state slowed his reaction

"oh poor sasuke you're just so hot I want to have my way with you" she said giving him a pouty lip

She then stood up and slowly stripped in front of him watching his limp dick rise inch by inch every second until it was steel hard at its full length over 7 inches she bit her lip at him making him growl in frustration as he couldn't pounce on her she waved her butt in front of him teasingly and took off the rest of her clothes until she was in just her maroon bra and pink panties, she then climbed on the bed and straddled him and teasingly rubbed herself through the silk fabric making a big wet circle appear

She then licked up the crease of his abs and back down towards his aching dick and gave it a small lick taking enjoyment in teasing him but he wouldn't show it using quite a bit of his strength to hide his emotions

She took quick notice of this and decided she wanted to see him crack she, she wanted to see him moan and beg for her, so she decided to up the ante by pulling her panties down a little show her pussy to him shaving it to where there was just a tuft of pink hair at the top, driving sasuke wild but still he decided not to show any emotion he wasn't going to give in to her game

she then turned around putting her ass in his face she then took off her pantie and threw them aside, noting the sweat on his face she knew she was getting to him

"you want this pussy babe?, or how about my plump ass?, because they sure want you" she said seductively

she then put her ass right on to his face

"lick my asshole" was all she said before he decided to take action

she moaned a little at the new sensation before snapping out of her little trance, she decided to tease him a bit more she pulled away from him and turned around facing him, she spread her legs and rubbed herself, exaggeratedly moaning to set him off.

deciding he had enough he broke the chains on both of his wrists he then grabbed her head shoving his cock down her throat wildly slamming back and forth getting gurgling sounds from her.

he pulled out of her mouth and flipped her onto her stomach, rubbing his wet cock along her asshole he decided it was lubed enough he gently prodded his head into her ass slowly applying pressure going deeper and deeper receiving small groans from her. He kept going until he was buried in her ass staying there for a sceond not wanting to cause her serious pain.

"fuck my ass hard babe" said sakura looking back at him determinedly smiling at him.

Deciding he wanted to hear her scream he thrust up as fast as he could the sound of her ass cheeks slapping against his pelvis blocked out her screams, out of nowhere she came with a full blown force clenching her asshole tighter he kept going with full intention to put her into comatose balls slapping against her tight pussy hitting her clit after a few more minutes he couldn't take it anymore before exploding inside of her coating a bit of her rectum in his gooey white seed she slowly pulled him out of her and passed out cum leaking out of her ass. He re-positioned her on the bed so she was comfortable he then put the warm blanket over her, and kissed her lips gently before leaving to take a nice hot bath.

**Authors notes**

* * *

**please leave a review (****_hopefully its good)_and cant wait till the next chapter the enemy will finally reveal himself **

**I want you guys to come up with who and what the villain should look like and include powers and whichever one is the coolest i will pick, announce, and use your character please make my job easier... and if you want to i will gladly do any oneshot lemons of your pairing pm me will be up either today or tomorrow**


	3. Revelation

_**Hey guys thanks for waiting patiently…..anyways here's the new chapter**_

* * *

"Beep beep" Sasuke awoke to the sound of his annoying alarm clock, he reached over to his night stand and slapped the snooze button silencing the noise. He looked next to him to see a bundle of blanket and sheets, he pulled back the top a little to see a sleeping sakura all wrapped up like a cocoon silently breathing. He then leaned down and kissed her cheek gently making her stir a little.

He twisted his body and got out of bed and got dressed in the typical jounin outfit but his vest is black and has a dark grey under suit and shunshined away to the hokage tower, he finally arrived in front of narutos desk, who was at the moment head down counting z's.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and walked up to naruto and flicked his forehead making naruto jolt upright with a confused expression, he then looked up at sasuke who was looking at him with a melancholy expression strewn on his face.

"This is the first time I've seen you sleep on the job" said sasuke actually a bit surprised "what's going on with you naruto?"

Naruto straightened up and tried to look professional

"Me and hinata were going at it back to back last night, no breaks" naruto said a bit groggily

"Oh I see, well congratulations on that" sasuke chuckled "well anyways you said I had to go to suna tomorrow right?"

"Oh yeah, they want to settle a deal to lower their taxes to us and I decided to send you, our head ninja, directly to discuss it with the council" stated naruto business-like

"All right I'll see what they can offer" sasuke said

"Good, and also issue a chunin squad to patrol the east side perimeter of the gate" naruto said

"Sure but, why?" sasuke asked

"It's an A ranked secret right now so keep it between limited shinobi ok?" said naruto leaning forward a little

Sasuke nodded his head being slightly interested

"Ok well you remember the 8 squads of jounin that went missing?"

Sasuke nodded again

"Well, all of them were found in a huge crater, shredded to pieces and burnt" naruto said in a serious tone

"Who could have done that?" sasuke asked

"I don't know but they are not to be taken lightly" naruto said matter-of-factly

" I gue-…NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" shouted sasuke

Naruto turned around and looked out of the window to see a fire jutsu that could swallow konoha 5 times

Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan/rinnegan and jumped to the roof followed by naruto who was already in his 6 path sage cloak

Naruto launched two of his truth seeking balls at it expanding them to form a huge shield that covered the entire village blocking it from the intense blast that still

shook the earth under their feet. after the explosion had dissipated he returned his truth seeking balls behind his back.

"Up there naruto" said sasuke

Naruto followed his gaze until he saw a man floating in the sky

He was huge standing at 6'5 and brawny muscle, his skin was covered in weird symbols, he had an expressionless face with white eyes and no eyebrows or hair, with small hornlike protrusions jutting from his forehead, he donned a blue robe with a black sash and black boots

Naruto and sasuke crossed their arms over their chests, giving the man an intense glare as he descended down landing on the roof a few yards away from them

"What business do you have with us?" sasuke said in an intimidating tone glaring daggers

The man simply stared unfazed by their stares that would make most men cower in fear

"Are you sasuke and naruto?" the man asked in a deep calm voice "I've been looking for you two"

"Who are you?" naruto asked with spitting venom in every word

"I'm the originator of the ninja world, along with my sister whom you sealed as I heard" he said

Naruto and sasuke were shocked at the sudden realization of the identity of the man before them

"So…that only means that your kaguyas brother am I right?" naruto stated

"Correct" he replied simply "we both ate the fruit of the tree granting us powers beyond your imagination" he stated proudly

"Well as you just said, we already beat your sister, and unless you want to meet the same fate you should just turn around and leave" sasuke said threateningly

The man gave a short dark chuckle before returning to his impassive gaze "there's only problem with that statement" he said closing his eyes

"And what's that?" naruto asked

"

I'm not my sister" he said quietly

Suddenly the man's eyes shot open revealing a byakugan with light grey rings in it with 3 tomoe in each eye

They both blinked in surprise taken aback by the weird doujutsu he displayed

"Well, I'm waiting" he said simply

Suddenly sasuke appeared behind him and blasted a high powered chidori stream, only for the man to flicker out of sight and behind sasuke, suddenly sasuke turned around and launched a hard punch at blinding speeds.

The man put his arms in front of his face, letting his forearms absorb most of the hit before flying into building, obliterating it upon impact. Sasuke then teleported over to the building, weaving handsigns **"fire style:fire devastation jutsu"** a huge concentrated spiraling vortex of fire flew at the man at blinding speeds

Once the smoke cleared it revealed nothing but ash, but sasuke knew it wasn't over he looked around when suddenly a huge hand grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground. The man proceeded to run with his grip still on the buried sasuke's face dragging him at light speed leaving a trail of raised earth behind him.

The man produced a 3 foot long bone spike from his arm and slammed it into sasuke's chest only to be replaced by a log.

Naruto then took advantage of the distracted man to produce a giant rasengan and slammed it into his back throwing him into the bottom of the hokage monument

Naruto and sasuke both hopped back to the top of the hokage tower

"He's definitely strong" naruto said as he watched the man rise from the debris not even scathed

"More like stubborn" sasuke remarked

The man rose into the air and gently landed back on top of the hokage tower with his back torwards naruto and sasuke, after a long uncomfortable silence the man spoke up

"I may have misjudged you two" he said still not looking at them "but I promise you, I'm nowhere near finished. I'll be back soon to truly test your power" he rose up into the air again turning around in mid flight.

"By the way you shall refer to me as hiboku" he said before vanishing

Naruto sighed "well this may set the suna meeting back a bit"

Sasuke looked over at his friend "we need to train as hard as possible for this guy"

Naruto turned and met sasukes gaze with a determined and serious look before saying

"We need to get stronger_"_

* * *

**Back at sasuke and sakuras house**

They both told their wives the entire story making sure the children were playing in the room out of earshot

"What!?" hinata and sakura exclaimed almost simultaneously

"wait, you're telling me kaguya has a brother who may be even stronger than she was?" asked sakura with a worried expression remembering her past battle with the rabbit goddess a long time ago.

"Yeah, we don't know for sure" said sasuke blatantly

"All we know is we need to train our asses off before he returns" said naruto with a burning passion glimmering in his eyes.

"How long do you think we have before he returns?" asked hinata slightly worried as well

"Hopefully..long enough" said sasuke in thought

"Long enough for what?" asked sakura

Naruto and sasuke both looked up with a fierce determination they haven't had in years

**_"Long enough for us to become gods"_** they said in perfect unison

**Authors notes**

* * *

Ok so to sum up what sasuke does he's a head ninja which is above jounin and anbu but just under kage so he basically does what a hokage does to a limit

and hiboku has the Byarinnegan its still white with veins but also has the rings and tomoe

please leave a review


	4. Reunite

**this chapter is going to be long because i keep writing baby sized stories compared to other authors stories enjoy **

Naruto and sasuke were in the middle of an old battlefield from a previous fight, battling amongst each other with all they got, making the scar on the earth a lot bigger. Naruto had activated his tailed beast sage mode and was currently standing on a giant kurama.

Sasuke was floating in the head of his complete body susanoo with his dojutsu activated. Both however were at the peak of passing out from the non-stop almost 3 day fight that took place far away from the village.

"how much longer do you think we'll last?" naruto asked tiredly

"I'm barely hanging on, probably another hour before I pass out" said sasuke drowsily "we should probably not put ourselves in the hospital, or we'll never reach our goal"

"hmm…you got a point" said naruto, he then smiled and said "let's go home then"

They both got home late, so everyone was already sleeping…at least that's what they thought

* * *

**Naruto's house**

Naruto walked through the front door and walked to his kitchen to get his favorite instant ramen, he looked at the clock on the microwave he decided he would shower and go to bed immediately.

After eating he quietly snuck into the room and saw hinata sleeping, he crept into the bathroom and turned on the water to the bathtub, wanting to soak his aching muscles in the hot water, he slipped his body into the bathtub and just lied down, thinking about if they were able to beat the demi-god hiboku.

"_those eyes_" he thought to himself "_those eyes are dangerous, are they stronger than sasukes eyes?_"

he still pondered on his questions making him even more nervous until he noticed a presence behind him.

"hey honey" naruto said as hinata came into his view he stood up and stepped out of the bathtub

"Naruto.. Are you alright?" she asked as he turned to face her

"yeah why are you asking me that?" naruto asked

"well,its just... you're shivering baby" she said with a worried look

Naruto looked at her surprised "I am?"

**Uchiha compound**

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to the main house to exhausted to even teleport inside so as to make no noise at all he swifted to his room silently he opened the door only to come face to face to sakura

"jeeze sasuke, look at you!" she stared at him he was bruised, battered and sweaty "you look like hell"

"wow babe, keep throwing those compliments at me" he sarcastically retorted

"I'm going to 'throw' a fist at you if you don't get your ass in that bed and let me heal you" she replied

deciding to lay down instead of hearing her nag anymore she began healing him, relieving his sore muscles and closing his wounds he sighed in relaxation glad that his wife was the best medic in the land of fire.

"wow you and naruto went at it huh?" she said while moving down to his legs

"yeah we went all out, but his legendary stamina stays true and we travelled far from the village I just couldn't keep going"

"how far were you exactly? because the entire village still felt everything going on in that battle" she asked

"really? We ran out of the village for at least three hours" he was surprised by their power

**The next day**

* * *

Naruto woke up sensing a weird but not unknown chakra signature he quickly got dressed and charged through the city towards the weird chakra

After what seemed like forever he finally reached his goal only to see a meditating Hiboku

Naruto rethought his plan and stayed quiet trying to turn around and head back to the village but to no avail.

"wait, Naruto was it?" Hiboku said standing up and walking over to the slightly nervous Naruto

"don't worry I'm not going to fight you, at least not right now"

Naruto relaxed a little at this "then what is it you want?" he asked

"I just want to explain a few things with you, I was hoping you or the uchiha boy would come and it seems my patience is rewarded" he said with his emotionless expression

"hm?" naruto wondered what it was he wanted to say and let curiosity win over him "ok, I'm listening"

"good" said hiboku sitting indian style in midair "first, I want to say that I'm not trying to destroy or take over your village or any village for that matter"

"then why did you attack us?" asked naruto

"simply to draw you out and test your powers, you and the uchiha are strong especially when fighting together, my true goal is to test my power to the fullest extent, I want to fight the most challenging people I can, so I searched you out after hearing how you beat my sister and forever sealed her away"

"hm, at least you have an understanding and a goal that makes sense" said naruto "but can I ask about the power of your eyes and what they are capable of?"

"yes, but I'm going to shorten the story a little for I have to go back to meditating" he replied

"A long time ago kami created a tree and infused it with power,  
people thought it was a cursed tree so no one would even go near it,  
one day it sprouted fruit and me and my sister decided to eat the fruit it bared,  
in turn it granted us the ability to use chakra.  
It also granted us visual abilities giving both of us an extra eye which formed upon our forehead we named it the rinnegan and our regular eyes we named the byakugan.  
We soon harnessed our skill in manipulating chakra, and became strong, but my sister decided to show her power to the world after I had warned her not to and once she did they shunned her and called her a demon but she managed to find a man to marry and have children.  
I however stayed in the shadows and kept practicing my skills, but soon I noticed a corruption in our chakra she however did not, our minds started disintegrating and we were losing our sanity.  
My sister had succumbed to the insanity and I was on the brink so I went back to the tree and stabbed over and over in anger for cursing us then it started leaking sap which I drank soon after drinking the sap of the tree I noticed changes I had gotten stronger and all three of my dojutsu mutated and formed into one in and infused into my two regular eyes ridding the third eye on my forehead.  
I could also think clearly again in excitement I went to find my sister but found out she had been defeated by her sons as she had attempted to kill them and take over the world" he finished his story with a saddened sigh

"wow you must be powerful I don't want to know what you're truly capable of" naruto said in awe

"hahahaha" he chuckled "you will find out" hiboku replied

"when will I find out?" naruto asked

"I will give you exactly one year to train" hiboku replied monotonously

Naruto sighed and mentally thought "_at least he's giving us that_"

"now that I have answered your questions I will take my leave" he floated up a few feet and stopped

"oh and one more thing, if you should lose I will destroy your village and kill everyone in it" he said in a serious tone

Naruto frowned and watched the man fly away then made way for the village to tell sasuke

**Back at the uchiha compound**

* * *

"OH SASUKE OH MY GOOOOOD!" screamed sakura as sasuke pounded her pink raw pussy they decided to do the reverse cowgirl because sasuke wanted to see her ass jiggle with every thrust.

suddenly her walls tightened as she came for a third time, they were going for a good fifteen minutes nonstop experimenting with different styles they have never tried before

Sasuke finally let out one last grunt as he coated her walls with his milky seed, sakura sat straight up as he released inside of her, her mouth opened but no noise came out except for a cute little squeak as he warmed her insides they sat there for what felt like forever.

Finally she got off of him and layed down on top of him locking lips with him with a fiery hot passion deepening the kiss with her tounge, when suddenly a knock was heard at the door

Sasuke got up off the bed and left a pouting sakura on the bed to open the door, he saw naruto through the peephole and opened the door

"sasuke something im-" naruto stopped and looked at sasuke with a disappointed look on his face

"what?" sasuke asked with a confused expression

"oh nothing, it's just your dick is saying hi to me"

Sasuke went wide eyed as he looked down and saw his penis standing at attention

He slammed the door shut and went to throw on a pair of black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt before opening the door again to let naruto in.

"woah ho sasuke, it smells like straight up sex in here" said naruto

"ok can we stop talking about that and talk about what you came here to tell me" sasuke said annoyed

"yes" naruto said getting serious

he told sasuke everything that had happened

"so we've got a year huh?" sasuke said

"yea and we're going to need help from some people" naruto said grinning

"who exactly do you have in mind?" sasuke asked

"all of rookie 9"

At the hokage office, naruto and sasuke sat staring at the files of their old members whom they haven't talked to in awhile as they have been extremely busy

* * *

**File case**

Kiba Inuzuka

Head member of the inuzuka clan

Also a member of the top tracking squad which includes Shino Aburame

And formerly Hinata Hyuga

* * *

**File case**

Ino yamanaka

Runs the multimillion dollar yamanaka flower shop which is now a national delivery service to important people such as the fire daimyo and princes for large bundles to decorate their land

specialty in distracting opponents with her mind controlling jutsu

* * *

**File case**

Shino Aburame

Head member of the Aburame clan

Has a special affiliation with bugs which can be used as an offensive and tracking

Member of the top tracking squad along with kiba inuzuka and formerly hinata hyuga

**File case**

* * *

Shikamaru Nara

Head member of the Nara clan

Possesses extreme intellect and the herditary shadow style passed down in the Nara clan

Can join together with Ino and Choji to form the notorious formation known as ino-shika-cho

* * *

**File case**

Rock Lee

Taijutsu master known as 'Leafs handsome devil'

Can use the 8 gates technique and is a master of the drunken fist style

* * *

**File case**

Tenten

Weapons specialist one of the greatest in konoha

Currently owns and runs the weapons shop which wields the 'Treasured tools of the sage of six paths'

* * *

**File case**

Choji Akimichi

Head member of the Akimichi clan

possesses the hereditary expansion jutsu which is used for offensive or capturing their opponents

currently owns many restaurants that span through the land of fire

* * *

"all right, i'll need you to go round everyone up and send them here" naruto said "i'll have a couple anbu help you, dog, eagle" as soon as he said those names two anbu appeared right next to sasuke awaiting orders

"are you ready to go?" sasuke asked them

they nodded their heads

"good, eagle you go get Choji, Tenten, and Shikamaru" he then turned to look at dog "and you go get Rock lee, Kiba, and Ino"

they both nodded again and left

"and what about you sasuke" asked naruto

"im going for Shino and a couple others that could be useful" he replied

"oh?" said naruto "and who might be these two you speak of?"

"you'll see" was all he said before he left

* * *

Shikamaru was laying on a park bench staring at the clouds drifting through the blue sky when out of nowhere an anbu wearing a eagle mask approached him

"Shikamaru?" eagle said standing over shikamaru

"yeah, what is it?" shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone

"the hokage requests your assistance immediately" eagle then shunshined away to carry out the rest of his order

_"naruto needs to see me? must be important" _shikamaru thought to himself

* * *

Rock lee was in the middle of an arm wrestling match with a man five times his size in a pub with many others cheering and fighting next to them, despite the size difference rock lee was holding his own against the massive man until he noticed dog out of the corner of his eye

"are you here for me?" asked lee not even looking in the anbu's direction

"yes, the hokage wishes to see you right now" dog then turned and left

"ok" said lee, he then slammed the mans hand through the table effectively breaking the mans arm and winning the arm wrestling match with ease before leaving

* * *

Choji was eating up a storm in one of his own restaurants with his daughter chocho and his wife karui

he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to meet a bird masked anbu

"the...hokage wants you" said eagle taken aback by the amount of food choji had eaten

"ok" was all he said before he went back to gorging himself

* * *

ino was sleeping in the back of her shop as she didn't feel like working today

she was in the middle of a hot dream that included naruto and her she had become infatuated with him over the years but couldn't bring herself to tell him as he had been so immature  
but over the years his childish acts diminished and he became the model citizen he is today and now she sometimes wishes she had married him instead of sai

"hey naruto like what i'm wearing?"

ino was standing next to a half naked naruto who was laying on the bed gawking at her outfit  
which consisted of a see through lingerie maroon bra and matching see through panties which were soaked with her hot juices in anticipation of making sweet love with the shirtless blonde on the bed

"ino you are the most beautiful woman in all of konoha, maybe even the whole world" he said as the tent in his pants grew

"oh yeah?" she seductively said crawling on the bed towards naruto licking her lips at the bulge in his pants begging to be free

"tell me if you like this?" she said as she eased his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers revealing his throbbing dick

she then leaned down and wrapped her soft lips around the head of his member slowly licking it and receiving a low grunt from naruto

"oh yeah just like that baby" said naruto as he put his hand on the back of her head and forced her down to engulf his cock

she then built up a pace moving her head up and down his pole, she quickened her speed making naruto sweat until she pulled his dick out of her mouth with a loud pop

"now time for the fun part" she said as she removed her panties and threw them on his face

he picked up the silky underwear and inhaled her sweet scent even giving them a lick to see what she tasted like, he couldn't get enough of her delicious nectar but lost those thoughts when he saw ino climb up on top of him and slammed her lips to his exploring his mouth with her tongue

she playfully bit his lip and eased herself on top of his aching rod and slowly moved up and down her swollen pink pussy leaking juices everywhere as she undulated on his dick, she then quickened her pace making small clapping sounds as skin hit skin with every movement making her whimper and him moan

she started sweating up a storm as she moved faster and harder getting close to her climax when she was suddenly shook awake by an unwanted guest

she opened her eyes and shot up a deadly glare at the man who had disturbed her amazing dream

"**WHAT!?**" she screamed glaring at eagle

he took a few steps back and started sweating bullets

"i'm sorry ma'am but hokage wants to see you in his office" he said nervously

her mood immediately picked up at this

"naruto wants to see me?" she said

"yes" he said and quickly made his way out

she charged to the bathroom and started prepping herself for naruto

"oh you wait until i get there baby" she said as she hopped in the shower

* * *

Tenten was in her personal training room destroying her practice dummies with relative ease she noticed a presence behind her and pulled a kunai out of her sleeve and threw it at eagle who caught it it between two fingers and revealed himself

"don't you know it's dangerous to interrupt someone in the middle of training unannounced?" she said grinning

"yes, and i do apologize but the hokage has summoned you" eagle said grinning under his mask at the beautiful kunoichi

she walked up to him and took her kunai out of his hand and looked into his barely visible eyes

"thank you" she said almost seductively and turned to walk away swaying her hips making her butt jiggle with every step

"anytime" eagle said before he left

* * *

dog walked up on a sleeping kiba who was shirtless revealing an extremely tan and toned body

dog blushed behind his mask at how cute kiba was and slowly and gently started sliding his hand down kibas stomach

"oh tamaki thats a good girl" kiba said as he opened his eyes only to see dog who jumped back upon seeing kiba awake

kibas jaw dropped on realization that he was just fondled by a man in his sleep

"AH! DUDE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? kiba yelled as he jumped out of bed

"THEHOKAGEWISHESTOSEEYOUBYE" dog said extremely fast before disappearing in a nervous rush

kiba just sat in his bed mouth agape in confusion as to what just happened

* * *

naruto sat at his desk signing contracts and papers until his assistant karin knocked on the door

"come in" naruto said

the door opened and karin walked in

"sir, the six you called for are here" she said pushing up her glasses

"thank you, send them in and you can go home if you wish" said naruto smiling

"thank you lord hokage" she said before she exited the room and a few moments later the door opened again to ino, shikamaru, lee, tenten, choji, and kiba.

all of them stood in front of his desk in silence until shikamaru spoke up

"so why are we here?" asked shikamaru

"it's good to see you all again" said naruto casting a gentle smile at his old friends

* * *

_**sorry for taking so long on this chapter I've had some school issues going on and had to resolve them but thank you for waiting**_


	5. Training regiment

**Please leave some reviews i love reading feedback...PLEASE**

* * *

"good evening everyone" naruto said cheerily

"good evening hokage" they all said in unison while ino said it with an odd drawl to her voice

He then turned to one of his best pals, kiba

"whats been happening man? You never call anymore" naruto said to his canine loving friend

"yeeaah, sorry about that I've uh, been busy" he said nervously

"with what? I haven't sent you to do anything for me" naruto said squinting his eyes as though trying to look through kiba

"it's more personal, but that aside I need to talk to you privately later" kiba said with a serious face

Which is rare for the inuzuka

"ok?" said naruto "and how about you shikamaru, what have you been up to lately" naruto said smiling at his lazy friend

"well considering it's been pretty slow i-"

"I've been great!" ino cut him off and leaned forward getting close to narutos face

Casting him a cute grin

Naruto leaned back and smiled nervously back at her "wow that's great ino"

She then leaned in closer and spoke quietly "you know, me and you should go to that new restaurant that has the best filet mignon, my treat" she said staring into his ocean blue eyes

"really? Well me and hinata would love to double date with you and sai" he said happily

Ino immediately frowned at hinatas name, she didn't dislike the hyuga girl she didn't like the fact that her and naruto were together

"no I was thinking more along the lines of just me and you naruto" she replied plastering a smile back onto her face

"um, why?" naruto asked confused

"because we're friends right? and that's what friends do for each other" she replied standing up straight again "so Saturday then?" she asked

"sure that works for me" naruto decided, completely oblivious towards her true demeanor

"good" she said smiling victoriously, on the inside she was screaming and cheering

"alright then, choji how are you doing?" he said pointing his attention to his jolly friend

"I'm a little hungry, but other than that I'm doing great" he said followed by a hearty laugh

"he hasn't changed one bit" naruto thought to himself

"NARUTO! Your youth is exquisite today!" rock lee shouted with a raised fist

"neither has he" naruto inwardly thought "it seems your youth beats mine haha" naruto replied chuckling

Lee then let the waterworks flow "to complimented so highly by a person of your status is an honor" he said wiping his eyes

He then looked over towards tenten who was in her own little world

"um are you ok tenten?" naruto asked cockeyed

"huh?" she jumped "oh nothing why do ask?" she said nervously

"why did you get so jumpy all of sudden?" kiba asked

"im fine dammit!" she said louder than she meant to

"geez, harsh" kiba said a little hurt

"I'm sorry kiba" she said apologetically

She then thought of eagle again he was so charming in her eyes and lost herself again in dreamy thoughts of romance

Then the door opened to reveal sasuke followed by shino and two others

One man was fairly tall with long silvery hair that defied gravity and a mask covering half of his face

And the other was a younger man with short brown hair and a bright smile

"Hey there kakashi and konahamaru" smiling excitedly

"what's up naruto" said kakashi with a wave of his hand and an eye smile

"it's good to see you naruto" said konohamaru walking up and shaking his idols hand

"alright naruto it's time to get down to business, shall you explain or do you want me to?" sasuke asked

"eh, I'll let you do it" naruto said leaning back and putting his feet up on the desk

"ok, so I'm sure all of you noticed the giant fireball that almost hit konoha" sasuke said as-a-matter-of-factly

"yeah what was that?" kibas voice was heard through the mumbling that had erupted after sasuke had finished his statement

"I'm going to explain" sasuke said quieting everyone down almost immediately

"Ok so a man by the name hiboku had attacked the village to draw me and naruto out and it turns out he is the brother of kaguya, whom I'm certain you all remember" sasuke said and everyone's eyes shot wide open instantaneously

"what?!" they all almost shouted in near unison

"quiet down everyone" naruto said sternly

"this man possesses a special dojutsu of his own that is even stronger than anyones in history" sasuke stated

Everyone got nervous as the speech went on

"the reason why we called you all here is because we're going to need your help in defeating him" naruto chimed in

"he has been nice to inform us that he'll be back in one year so you will all need to train like you have never trained before" sasuke stepped in again "I've devised an extreme training regiment among all of you, I advise that you train with each other to achieve the best results" he said passing out thick scrolls each marked with their names

"there are also tactics that uses each of your skills to best incorporate with each others, study them"

"ok" they all replied

"I suggest we all meet at training ground 7 at 6:00 tomorrow" said shikamaru

"smart call, and what about you two?" kakashi said pointing at sasuke and naruto

"we are going to train in Mt myoboku as it is far away from any civilization" naruto replied

"wow, your training is going to be awesome huh?" tenten said in awe

"we hope to achieve one goal, which is power to rival a gods" sasuke said

"the determination within you two is amazing" lee said

"I think I'll pack some special akimichi food for your guys' journey, how long will you two be gone?" asked choji

"we leave in a month and we'll be gone for at least 7 months" naruto said looking at sasuke

Choji then pulled out a notepad to make notes so he can determine how much food he should prepare

"ok we'll be ready then" said choji smiling

"thank you very much" sasuke and naruto thanked him

"all right I think you all should go home and get some sleep" naruto said shaking each one of their hands as they left ino giving a wink as she shook narutos hand

the room was empty, except for kiba, sasuke, and naruto.

"is something wrong kiba?" sasuke asked

"yea there is, you see the anbu that was sent to get me decided to…'**_cough_**' molest me in my sleep" kiba said with an annoyed expression mixed with embarrassment

Naruto and sasuke looked at each other in disbelief

"seriously?" naruto asked stifling a bit of laughter

"no I just pulled this out of my ass" kiba replied sarcastically

"was it a boy or a girl?" sasuke asked

"a..boy" kiba said with his head down

Both naruto and sasuke looked at each other and helped each other hold back their laughter

After a few minutes they regained their composure and looked at kiba again

"was it dog or eagle?" sasuke asked

"it was dog" kiba replied

"dog, report" naruto said loudly and a few seconds later dog appeared in front of naruto and sasuke

"yes lord hokage?"

"did something happen between you and kiba?" naruto asked smiling

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself" dog said taking off his mask revealing short black hair with baby blue eyes and a young pretty boy face

"how come?" naruto asked seeing as dog failed to notice kiba standing behind him

And just wanted to embarrass kiba and dog some more

"well he is so hot with his feral look, it just drives me wild" dog said blushing

"really? Well guess what he's right behind you"

Dog turned at breakneck speed and stared wide eyed at kiba who looked displeased

"I don't like what you did earlier" said kiba

Dog looked at the ground "I know, and I'm so sorry, it's like I said i-I just couldn't control myself"

"well I don't go that way, and I have a girlfriend, so don't ever do it again or we're going to have problems" kiba said

"understood" dog said disappointedly

"good" was all kiba said before he turned and left

As the door closed naruto came up with a plan and winked at sasuke to let him in on the joke

"dog" naruto said apologetically

Dog then turned to look naruto

"yes lord hokage?"

"the truth is he hasn't actually officially come out yet and hasn't accepted himself yet, maybe you can show him it's not so bad being gay just keep trying you'll crack him" naruto said with a gentle smile

Dogs mood picked at this "really?" he asked with a hopeful smile

"oh yeah, go for it man I think he actually likes you too" sasuke said

"oh my goodness this is so great thank you guys so much" dog said excitedly before running out of the room

Naruto and sasuke laughed hysterically at their devious prank

"I can't wait to see how this turns out" naruto said wiping the tears from his eyes

"hey naruto I'll see you later I'm going home" sasuke said still chuckling, high fiving naruto, he then shunshined back to his house

**The next day**

* * *

Everyone arrived nearly on time to the training ground except for kakashi which surprised no one

"all right we're going to pair you guys up with your sparring partners" naruto spoke up

Sasuke then stepped up and read names off of a list

"tenten and ino"

"choji and kiba"

"lee and kakashi"

"shikamaru and shino"

"konohamaru we got someone special for you" sasuke said and iruka appeared right behind him

Konohamaru simply nodded his head pleased he had an experienced shinobi to work with

"today we are going to see your placement by hosting a battle between you and your partner no holding back" naruto spoke up "then we will start working with our scrolls tomorrow"

Everyone stretched preparing for their battle while choji simply ate

After a few minutes sasuke walked up and held up a box in his hand full of folded slips of paper

"we will announce the first battle" sasuke said reaching into the box for a few seconds until he pulled out a piece of paper, he then unfolded it, and said aloud

"the first match will be…shikamaru and shino"

* * *

**I think im going to stop here hahaha**

** if you leave some reviews I'll get pretty detailed with the battle scenes next chapter**

**Also I need a name for dog and eagle please give me a name as I'm not good with coming up with japanese names they will be pretty big supporting characters throughout the story **

**Thank you and read on**


	6. Lets go

**Ok here we go**

* * *

"wow… that was an unexpected match-up" said choji confused

"oh wow I'm so excited" shikamaru said sarcastically walking to the middle of the battlefield

"how about that" said shino staring at shikamaru waiting for the match to begin

Naruto walked forward and stood in between the two

"ok first match is shino vs shikamaru, you two know the rules, and when I say when let the match begin got it?" naruto said as he shifted his gaze between them

They both nodded gazes never leaving each other

"good then let the match begin!" naruto said throwing his hand down as a signal

Shino instantly weaved hand signs

A swarm of flies rushed out of shino's body and flew towards shikamaru buzzing around his head creating a wall making shikamaru blind

Shikamaru then weaved his own hand signs** Earth style:practice brick technique** then a dome of rock and dirt raised from the ground making the flies gain distance away from him before the dome closed in on him protecting him from the insects

"hm a dome of rock, I'll have to summon my special beetles for this" he then weaved a few hand signs and put his hand on the ground letting beetles crawl out of his sleeve towards the dome, when they reached it they munched away at the rock very quickly

Shikamaru heard a strange noise and noticed a beetle entering from a small hole near the ground

"a beetle that eats rock? Aw man" he sighed and put his fingers together and thought and suddenly he had a plan he reached into his leg pouch and pulled out a kunai and dug out a little hole big enough to where he could see shino clearly, he then noticed a sandbag behind him and smiled

"perfect"

Shino was busy channeling chakra into his beetles for an added boost

once he felt the hole was big enough he pulled an explosive tag out of his pouch and tied it to a kunai

"this should draw him out" he said before throwing the kunai in the hole

Shikamaru was concentrating when suddenly a kunai shot right by his side and hit the wall behind him

He turned and looked at it as it lit up

"oh shit"

_**BOOM**_

The middle of the training grounds was nothing but a cloud of dust

"uhh I didn't see him jump out" said kiba

Ino and choji gasped and sat there mouths open

"oh no" ino quietly said

Everyone waited for the dust to clear and when it did there was no sign of shikamaru just a burning sandbag

"huh?" shino said he then felt cold metal touch his neck as shikamaru stood behind him and held a kunai to his throat

"thought I was a gonner?" shikamaru asked

"a substitution with a sandbag huh? Very crafty" shino said

"I guess I win" shikamaru told him

"oh really?, why don't you look down" shino said smirking

"what?" was all shikamaru said as he looked down to notice a kunai ready to pierce his stomach

"my bugs detected you were behind me in the nick of time" shino stated

"hm" sasuke said walking up to examine them "I think we should just call this one a draw naruto"

"so be it" he then walked back in the middle of the training grounds with shikamaru and shino

"the first match between shino and shikamaru is a tie" he stated loudly

Shikamaru and shino walked back into the observing area with everyone each of them receiving pats on the backs and a "good job"

"not bad" sasuke said walking forward with the box of names "next match is rock lee vs kakashi"

"yes!" lee said raising a fist

Kakashi just sighed and walked forward

They both stood in the middle facing each other

"I promise to not hold back" lee said

"uh, thanks?" kakashi said unsurely

"you are welcome" lee said straight faced

"ok" naruto said "don't kill each other alright? Now lets start the match"

"Begin!" naruto said throwing his arm down

Lee got into his stance "im ready"

Kakashi then weaved hand signs insanely fast **Earth style: mud dragon jutsu**

The dragon then charged at lee

Lee ran forward and jumped on top of the dragons head running along its back towards kakashi who broke the jutsu

Lee and kakashi flew a barrage of punches and kicks at each other some being blocked, dodged, or making contact this went on for 20 minutes before lee jumped back arms making an X shape

"I guess ill have to use this,** 5th gate gate of limit open**!" he then charged towards kakashi at break-neck speeds

Punching and flinging kakashi around like a rag doll before slamming him face first into the ground

Lee then returned to normal thinking that he won, until the kakashi in the dirt turned into mud

And suddenly kakashi emerged from the ground and kicked lee square in the jaw high in the sky and then pile drived him into the ground using the front lotus technique

Lee was defeated

"winner kakashi" naruto said as kakashi picked lee up and went back into the crowd

All of ther other matches were interesting to both sasuke and naruto

"ino and tenten step forward" sasuke said

"_im gonna win for you naruto_" ino thought to herself

The girls stepped up

Ino moved in close to naruto inhaling his cologne which smelled like heaven to her

"ready, begin" naruto said throwing his hand down

Ino being distracted was kicked hard by tenten sending her flying a few feet

"erghh" ino was now pissed

She got up and charged at tenten with a barrage of kicks and punches making tenten back up

Until finally she flat out decked tenten in the jaw sending her off into a tree

Tentens vision was a little blurry but she regained control of herself and pulled out a scroll she layed out on the ground in front of her

"oh yeah bitch, try this on for size" she said as she slammed her hand down on the scroll and summoned special kunai attached to invisible wire

Ino watched as tenten threw the kunai and preform hand signs and watched as the kunai multiplied into a dozen kunai she bobbed and weaved throught them and weaved hand signs until she noticed tenten maneuver her hands and noticed the kunai were attached to wire and were flying back at her

Ino internally sighed and let the kunai hit her though only two actually made contact they embedded deep in her back and one grazed her shoulder

Everyone gasped

She then preformed her mind destruction jutsu on tenten efficiently knocking her out

And collapsed from the pain naruto ran forward and picked her up

"hey sasuke go get tenten" naruto said and then looked at ino

"why didn't you dodge them?" naruto asked

"because I would have missed my chance to use my jutsu" ino said looking into his eyes

"hm, wow you're tougher than I thought" naruto said "but now we gotta take you to the doctors and get you fixed up"

Suddenly a light bulb popped in ino's head

"will you take me naruto?, pleeeease" she asked

"why do you want me to take you?" naruto asked

"uh b-because you are faster" ino came up with

"sigh, ok hold on" he put her on his back and created a clone to take his place so he wouldn't miss any action "hey sasuke, im gonna take her to the hospital go ahead and do the rest of the battles"

"ok" sasuke replied

"winner is ino" sasuke said he then pulled another piece of paper out of his hat "next match is konohamaru and iruka"

They both stepped up with konohamaru smirking evilly making iruka nervous

"begin" naruto's clone said

Konohamaru weaved a few handsigns making iruka go on guard** Ultimate technique: sexy harem jutsu**

And suddenly a bunch of hot girls were hugging each other naked and kissing each other

Iruka's nose exploded he almost passed out as did some of the other guys

Suddenly a few of konohamaru's clones emerged from the tree tops with a small rasengan and slammed it into iruka's back

"winner is konohamaru"

"final match is kiba vs choji" sasuke said

They both stepped up

"final match begin" the clone said

"hey kiba where's akamaru?" choji asked

"are you kidding? That dog is farting dust clouds he's too old to fight anymore" kiba said

"oh so its just you?" choji asked

"afraid so pal but don't worry you'll still get a good fight"

"well okay then, **Full body expansion jutsu**!" choji yelled he then grew to the size of a mountain (not literally) and began stomping and swinging at kiba who managed to dodge them

"cmon is that all you got" kiba yelled to him

Choji then went to grab him but kiba launched on to his arm and ran up to his face and began taunting him choji went to punch him but instead punched himself making him falll on the ground with a loud _**CRASH**_

"owww that hurt" choji bellowed then suddenly he felt a huge hit in the side of his face

"**passing fang!**" kiba yelled as he drilled into choji's face withall his might until choji finally fainted

Kiba then fell down "man I feel dizzy"

" winner is kiba"

Chapter end

* * *

**Ok a couple apologies first sorry I took so long on the update and second sorry I got lazy with the other fights but the next chapter will most likely be put up tomorrow and it will actually be interesting as I have already planned things out so hope you enjoyed and thanks**

**READ ON**


	7. confession

Sorry for the wait guys work comes first though, but without further ado i present chapter 7

* * *

Naruto was jumping rooftop to rooftop, carrying ino in his arms bridal style

She simply stared at his gorgeous face the entire time taking it in but then she decided to put her plan into action

"Naruto, can you put me down for a second please?" She said still staring at him

He looked at her confused "are you sure?" He asked

"Yeah, i just wanna stretch my legs really quick" she replied

"Oh, well ok" he said as he put her down gently, making sure that she can stand up by herself before stepping back

"So how are you and Hinata?" she asked

"We're fine, i just feel bad for her leaving her alone with the kids for seven months, they can be a pain in the ass but we still love them"he said chuckling

"Oh wow, and the lack of sex is definitley going to be hard, huh?" She said with a slight grin

He looked at her cockeyed, the only person he told stuff like this was Sasuke, only because they were really close friends but talking to ino about stuff like this felt pretty odd, and made him feel a little uncomfortable

"Uh y-yeah i guess haha" he said with an awkward laugh

"How is your sex life anyways?" She pryed

"Um its fine, but listen can we not talk about stuff like this" he said almost demandingly

Her facial expression turned serious and she made her way towards him stopping mere inches away from his face, making him lean back a bit

"Listen Naruto i'm gonna shoot you straight, i really like you, hell i adore you, i constantly fantasize about you in my dreams, and i want to be with you"

He was baffled he took a few steps back and stared at her, surprise strewn all over his face

"But-but what about Sai?" He asked

She turned around and looked at the ground

"To be honest, he was more of a schoolgirl crush i feel like it was a mistake to marry him and get pregnant from him, i mean dont get me wrong i love my son to the ends of the earth and i care about Sai a lot, but i admire you so much more than him, he is just too simple for me"

"Listen Ino, i have a wife and children who i love very much,i mean don't get me wrong, you are drop-dead gorgeous but i-i just can't you know?" He said whole heartedly

She shot him a look of plead "but can't we try just once, she won't have to know"

His face turned serious "no ino that's called 'cheating' and i will never do that"

"But naruto i just confessed everything to you!" she said getting pretty close to tears

"I know and i'm sorry about that, but what you are asking for is unforgiveable and shameful" he said

Hot tears started streaming from her eyes, but then she got angry herself

"Oh please don't even try and tell me you have never thought of sleeping with another woman" she said pissed

"No i haven't! " his chakra flared a bit "I have a wife with a rocking body, amazing tits, a luscious ass, and an awesome personality what more could i ask for in bed?"

Her attitude dropped hard "I don't know" she said, as she looked at the ground again

He walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him with glossy blue eyes

"Listen" he spoke "maybe what you need to do is sit down and to talk to Sai, find out what turns you both on, maybe do role-playing or something, you two need to experiment maybe that will help" he smiled at her

She gently smiled back at him "you know what, you're right i should go home and talk to sai, and maybe we can spice things up in bed" she said giggling

"There you go that's a better way to think" he said giving her a thumbs up

She then brought Naruto into a hug, which he gladly returned

"Thank you, Naruto" she said in his shoulder

"My pleasure" he said breaking the embrace

"Do you think you can walk by yourself now?"

"I think i can manage" she said looking down at her legs

"Good, so what are you going to do now?" He asked

She pondered for a bit "hmm i think i'll just go home and rest for a little"

"Sounds fun haha, but I'm gonna go meet back up with Sasuke, so I guess this is where we say our goodbyes for now" he said

"Yeah, and i guess the dinner's off saturday?" She asked

"Well, we can still double date if you want?" He said

"Yeah I'd like that" she said giving him a smile

"Great so how about the 'Akimichi twist' at six o clock" he decided

"Ok it's a date" she said giving him one last hug

"Talk to you later, ok?" He said

"Ok" she replied

He turned and waved back at her "have a good one"

"You too" was all she said before he jumped on the rooftops away from her

Back at the traing grounds

* * *

Naruto arrived only to see Sasuke leaning on a familiar wooden post in between two others

"Finally back huh?" He said standing up

"Yeah, when did everyone leave?" Naruto asked

"like half an hour ago, you're clone dispersed before that though" he replied

"Yeah i know, those were good fights"

"Not good enough, they still have a long way to go just like us" he said crossing his arms

He looked at the post Sasuke was previously leaning, it was the same post that he was tied to after the bell test

Also the time when his trusted teammates offered their food to him knowing they would failif they got caught doing so

It brought huge nostalgia to him

"Yeah but we all came a long way as it is" he said still staring at the post

Sasuke followed Narutos gaze and saw he was staring at the post from back then

"We sure did" Sasuke said with a small smile

"Hey lets go to my place we're watching the game at my house and it'll be just us guys, I've also invited Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Sai, and Lee"

Naruto smiled and shouted "hell yeah! I've been waiting for this game"

Back at Sasukes house

* * *

All the guys were sitting in front of the tv staring intently at the tv with beers in thier hands, except for lee who was content with soda

"Oh! and he missed the shot by a foot" the announcer said with disappointment

The guys booed and threw their hands up spilling their drinks

"Dude, how the hell do you miss a ten yard goal!" Kiba raged

"I got 40 bucks saying that Kiroko will make the next goal" Lee said pulling out a couple twenties

"I say he doesn't" Shino said in his casual voice

And during the next play, Kiroko passed the ball to another player letting the other player make the goal

"Gooaaalll!" The tv announcer yelled

"Darn it" Lee grunted before putting the money in shinos hands

Soon the boys held a chugging contest between naruto and sasuke in which they pretty closely tied, resulting in them being drunk

"You know what, i say the tiebreaker is whoever beats who in a strict taijutsu battle" sasuke said slurring extremely

"why the hell not" naruto replied

They then stumbled to the back yard followed by everyone else eagerly awaiting a serious fight

"You re-" sasuke started but was cut off by naruto charging at him with a flying kick that he narrowly dodged

"Yep" naruto said flashing a goofy grin

Naruto charged and threw another kick at sasukes face, sasuke grabbed it and swept narutos feet out from under him only for naruto to come right back up and throw a flurry of fists

Sasuke and naruto went at it for 20 minutes wearing each other out to their peak

"Done yet sasuke?" Naruto said bending over to catch his breath

"No, are you?" Sasuke replied grabbing his chest feeling it cramp up

Naruto then stood up and looked at sasuke "actually yeah i am" he said walking back inside the house and plopping back on the couch

"Thank goodness" sasuke inwardly thought and then sat down next to naruto

Naruto then looked over at Sai and thought about earlier today, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Sai, yeah sure he could be a little boring at times and he is still a little clueless when it comes to socializing, but to have your wife wanting to cheat on you, that is pretty bad

Kiba caught Naruto staring at Sai

"Hahaha I knew you were gay for each other" Kiba said laughing hysterically

"Hey, I think I should invite Dog over" naruto said grinning evilly

"Hey man chill out!" Kiba said getting defensive

Alright guys i'll be sure to update soon hope you like this story and please leave a review or whatever and READ ON


	8. Im not gay

Hey guys I've decided to do another suggested story so either PM me or leave it in the review section it can be about whatever, but until then on with this story

* * *

Sasuke woke up on his couch with a storming headache, with fuzzy memories of last night in his mind.

He then went to get up but stopped as he felt a weight against his shoulder, he turned to see Naruto resting against him drooling on his shirt

"Hey, Naruto get off of me" sasuke shook him off awaking him

"Sorry" naruto said getting up himself

Sasuke stretched and yawned "if you want to eat, there's stuff in the kitchen" he told Naruto

"Thanks" Naruto yawned

Naruto walked down the hallway to the bathroom and saw Kiba on the floor with his hand in the toilet

Naruto simply walked over, unzipped his pants and peed directly on Kibas hand

Kiba felt his hand grow warm and opened his eyes only to see his hand in the toilet with Naruto peeing all over it

He went wide eyed and jumped up holding his wrist with his other hand and ran to the sink with Naruto laughing

"you motherfu-" he stopped himself while vigorously washing his hand in the sink

"Sorry man, had to go" Naruto said still laughing

Kiba growled "you know, if I could beat your ass I'd be doing it right now, I swear" he said drying his hand off with a towel

"Oh, get over it?!" Kiba raged wide eyed "you just PISSED on my hand!"

Naruto laughed more, then sasuke came in and Kiba walked passed him into the living room

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked

"Oh nothing, just don't shake his hand when he leaves" he snickered

They then both walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch with Kiba in between them, and started flipping through channels while talking amongst each other

Kiba then pulled the coffee table closer to them while Naruto and Sasuke still talked while staring at the tv screen

He then pulled out a baggie of weed and rolling papers catching Naruto and Sasukes attention

"Hey" Naruto said "you got enough to share?" He asked

Kiba frowned "no, I'll barely get high from this myself" he said

"Then put it away" Sasuke said

"Awe, fine" Kiba said stuffing the items back in his pocket, he then pulled out his phone and checked at the time

"Oh shit!" Kiba exclaimed "I gotta get home anyways guys"

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Because I have date with Tamaki in a couple hours and i want to look nice" he said smiling triumphantly

"Oh nice, where are you taking her?" Sasuke asked

"That new grilling place at the edge of town, I forgot the name of it" he replied trying to rack his brain for the name of it

"Oh wow, how many dates is this?" Naruto asked

"Our...fourth I believe" he said trying to remember

"Congrats this has to be the longest relationship you've held" said Naruto who started with Sasuke clapping too

"Both of you can go kiss an ass" he said as he went to leave

"Alright well, see ya later" Naruto said

"See ya" Kiba replied exiting the front door

On the street

* * *

Kiba was walking home from Sasukes when someone tapped on his shoulder, he turned around to see Dog in a casual outfit of jeans and a polo t-shirt with a bouquet of flowers in his hand

"Oh goodness, what do you want?" Kiba asked

"Uh hi, I want to properly introduce myself, my name is Kasaki Intuken" he said as he held the flowers out, offering them to Kiba

"Yeah I didn't ask, and why are you giving me these?" Kiba asked frowning at the flowers

Kasaki then moved closer and leaned forward

"I know" he said in almost a whisper looking around to make sure no one was listening

Kiba cocked his eyes in confusion "know what?" He asked

"That you're secretly..still in the closet" he said still keeping his voice low

Kiba went wide eyed and his mouth dropped, he then took a couple steps back

"What the hell, I'm not gay!" He said in utter shock

"Listen Kiba it's okay, gays are accepted now by most society, it's nothing to be ashamed of" Kasaki said smiling still holding the flowers out in Kibas face

"Listen pal, I'm only gonna say it one more time I'm..not..gay" he then pushed the flowers back to Kasaki "now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get to...WITH A GIRL!" He said walking off to his house

Kasaki watched as Kiba walked away

"Poor guy, he is in so much denial" he said sadly while walking in his own direction

* * *

Alright this was a quickie but I hope you liked it so leave a review and READ ON


	9. Goodbye for now

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long on updating, my old laptop took a dump on me and i had to save up for a new one but its all good now, so on with this story.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke packed for their trip which consisted of a lot of sealing scrolls and a lot of money and said their goodbyes to their friends

Hinata was depressed as she hugged her husband for what felt like hours

"Don't look like that sweetie" Naruto said as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb

"well you're going to be gone for 7 months how do you want me to act?" she replied humorously

Naruto smiled gently "well i'll be back before you even start missing me"

"you haven't even left yet and i'm already missing you" hinata said sadly

"I'm sorry, but just remember i am doing this for you and the kids' safety" he said

"i know, i love you so much" she said and embraced him again

then the sound of footsteps running towards their location were heard

"dad!" Himawari and Boruto screamed in unison running up to Naruto and holding on to his legs crying

he picked them both up in each arm hugging them

"we don't want you and uncle Sasuke to leave" boruto said sniffling

"yeah we'll miss you so bad" said himawari crying into his shirt

"I won't be gone too long guys i swear" he said emotionally

he just sat there hugging his crying children as long as he could

**Uchiha compound**

"Sasuke i love you so so so much" said sakura tearing up snuggling into his chest

"dad promise me you'll come back, please" sarada said hiding her face in his coat

"don't worry i'm coming back to both of you if it's the last thing I do on earth" Sasuke said as he hugged them both tighter

Sakura chuckled a little "yeah we don't want a repeat of last time you left"

"I'd rather die than do that to you again" he said as he kissed his wife on the lips romantically

"ewwww" sarada said disgusted

"you'll think differently when you're older" Sakura said

"way older" Sasuke said darkly

"I don't want to do that it's gross" sarada said shaking her head

Sasuke stroked her hair smling "that's my girl"

"she won't be young forever you know" Sakura said teasingly

"hmpf, not if I can help it" Sasuke said crossing his arms

"oh goodness, come here you hunk" Sakura said shaking her head and smiling

she hugged Sasuke again and her mood dropped once more remembering it would be 7 months before she got to see him again

"I love you two" he said lowly

**Front gates**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking side by side towards their group of friends and Kakashi, who would be a fill in for Naruto while he was gone.

"Alright you guys follow those training regiments and don't be afraid to spice things up now and then" Naruto said

"we hope you guys come back with skyrocketing power" said kiba

"that's the plan" sasuke said coolly

"be sure to build up that Taijutsu too, I want some competition" lee said beaming

"I don't think we'll ever be as good as you, but we'll try" said sasuke

lee couldn't hold back the tears from such a compliment and was pouring waterfalls

"oh great" sighed Ino

"I hope you guys have enough food for the whole trip" Choji said worriedly

"I think we'll suffice and i don't know how we'll repay you we appreciate it choji, thank you" naruto said

"oh it was no problem, but if you want you can bring me back some rare food from the towns you guys hit if you want" Choji hungrily

"agreed" naruto said

"I think you two should start heading out it's getting pretty late" Shino stated

"Yes you're right we'll see you guys soon, come on Naruto" Sasuke said turning

Naruto followed suit and everyone waved as they departed before they completely vanished

they flew from tree branch to tree branch trying to cover as much ground as possible before night time hit

"I think if we go full speed we can hit the nearest town before nightfall" shouted Naruto

"And what village would that be at the moment" Sasuke asked

Naruto opened his hand and touched a seal in the middle of his palm which produced a visual map

"hmm..the closest town is Nadeshiko village" Naruto said

"Nadeshiko village?" Sasuke asked

"yes it's ten minutes due north west" replied Naruto

Naruto then closed his hand returning the map in it's designated seal

the two made small talk while picking up the pace when suddenly they stopped

"come on out" shouted Naruto

they both stood waiting and no reply came

Naruto threw a kunai into a nearby tree as did Sasuke and from behind each tree emerged a beautiful woman

one had short blonde hair with big chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a blue mini skirt and a dark blue coat over a mesh suit

and the other had long light brown hair with light blue eyes she attired a pair of black short shorts and a tight white long sleeved shirt that showed off her decent body shape

the blonde girl eyed Naruto and the brown haired girl eyed Sasuke

"so what business do two gorgeous men like you have around here" spoke up the blonde girl

"none with you" said sasuke

"ooo i like you a lot" said the brown haired girl

"we're just passing through it's best to go somewhere else while you can" Naruto warned

"well how about you make us!" said the blonde haired as she charged towards Naruto bringing her fist upon his face, full force

Naruto simply stood there unfazed he then pinched the girls neck knocking her out

the brown haired girl looked upon Sasuke nervously now getting ready to strike until something red caught her eye making her feel dizzy and eventually pass out

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and picked the girl up throwing her over his shoulder

"I think we should bring them to the village and let them deal with these two" sasuke said turning to Naruto who had thrown his girl over his shoulder as well

"yeah maybe they're thieves stealing caravan and village supplies" Naruto said

and they both took off in the general direction of the village reaching it within barely two minutes

A guard walked up to them with a questioning look

"they attacked us on the way in, we figured you would deal with them" said Naruto placing the girl on the floor in front of the guard

"hm, well you see the way things around here work is that...these women are actually kunoichi who are trying to find men strong enough to marry them" the guard said with a gruff voice "And since you beat them you shall be wed them that's how it is" he finished

"well about that, we're both already spoken for soo" naruto stated

the guard went wide eyed and looked at both of them "hm i see" he said pondering "well you are going to have to take it up with them when they wake up" the guard said and turned to walk away

"wait what?" questioned naruto but the guard kept walking "grr great we're just going to have to bring them to our hotel with us" said an aggravated naruto

"yeah it doesn't look like they are waking up anytime soon" agreed sasuke

they both picked up the girls and tossed them over their shoulder again and headed off for the hotel

* * *

**Alright i think imma stop here ill be posting more now that i have the ability and i would really love some reviews it serves as a drive for me but until next time read on!**


	10. Fun times in new places

**Alright, so I'm back and hopefully better than ever, I have been reading many other fanfiction stories and mine doesn't seem to quite stand out in the crowd . I don't know how many of you will actually read this but I strive to better my writing/typing skills and hopefully update quicker. I'm not going to make any excuses or any promises so I'll just do what I'm here to do and that is , to hopefully write a good story.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stopped at their hotel room door, each with a girl slumped over their shoulder, after a few seconds of Naruto fumbling to get the key out of his pocket they walked into their temporary home

Within initial arrival they were greeted with the aroma of fresh laundered sheets and bleach, the walls were lavender and in the middle of the room sat two queen sized beds both staring at a large entertainment system fixed with a 60 inch flat-screen

"We should have just left them in the dirt" Sasuke said with annoyance

"Heh, well unfortunately it's too late" Naruto replied

They dropped the girls onto one mattress and proceeded to unpacking

"I'll tell you what though , this room is very basic but elegant I like it" Naruto said whilst walking around

"Since when were you into home design? If I recall correctly you used to live like a grade A slob" Sasuke said with a small albeit smug grin

Naruto frowned "You know I could care less about your opinion"

Naruto and Sasuke finished unpacking and turned to look at the unconscious females on the bed

"I would like to go sightseeing but I'm afraid of leaving these two and coming back to everything missing" Sasuke said as his one good arm started to glow green

He poked each girl in the forehead with a chakra powered finger and gave a crude stare as they stirred awake

Both girls groaned a little as they sat up and took in there surroundings until there eyes stopped on Naruto and Sasuke

"So, you two fully awake?" Sasuke asked

They both nodded with nervous looks

"Good" Sasuke said smiling as his eyes transformed into his rinnegan he then grabbed their shoulders and teleported out of sight only to return alone a few seconds later

"So where did you bring them?" Naruto asked

"Back where we found them of course" Sasuke stated as-matter-of-factly

"I was at least going to explain why they can't just marry random guys simply because of their strength" Naruto shrugged "but oh well"

Sasuke sighed as he walked into the bathroom

"_Damn_" Sasuke thought to himself_ "only a walk in shower huh? Maybe they have hot springs"_

Naruto lied down on to one of the beds and started to flip through channels with the remote

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom "Oi naruto"

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes from the TV screen

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I said I wanted to go sightseeing" Sasuke stated

"So go" Naruto said simply

Sasuke gave an irritable sigh as he dashed towards the unsuspecting Naruto and slapped the remote out of his hand

"What the hell?" Naruto raged

"Now isn't the time to be lazy Naruto" Sasuke calmly said though a slight tinge of annoyance was present as well

"Fine, it's not like there was anything good on anyways" Naruto said getting up

And with that they left towards the downtown city market, hitting a few tourist attractions on the way.

The smell of food and perfume teemed the air as they walked through bustling streets filled with beautiful women and strange street performances. There were also a multitude of stores for every accommodation, many included bright neon signs, along with a dozen night clubs this place is the perfect get away .

One specific night club caught Narutos eye however it was a big green lit up buliding with music blasting inside

Sasuke looked over at Naruto "you're not really going in there, are you?"

"I don't know..I mean, I've never been in one" Naruto said eyes glued on the security blocking the front door

"And you're not going in one tonight either let's go" Sasuke said as he tried walking away, but Naruto caught him by the arm and dragged him to the front of the 300 foot line , which consisted of 90% male populace

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke growled still being dragged

"Relax I just want to try this new jutsu" Naruto said smiling mischievously

They stood right in front of the security guard who stood at an incredible 6'9 with arms the size of tree trunks he gave Naruto and Sasuke a quizzical expression as they walked up

"May I help you?" The security asked

"We're looking to enter" said Naruto still smiling

It was the guards turn to smile, a mocking smile

"Sure why don't you two go jog to the back of the line , and when you make it back up here I might let you in" he said smiling triumphantly

Naruto put his hand on the guards shoulder making him stiffen up, causing everyone in the line to gasp

"Listen" Naruto started "Me and my friend are just two handsome men looking to enjoy themselves, so why don't you let us in without any bullshit.. huh?" Naruto finished hand still clad on the other man's shoulder

To everyones surprise the guard stepped aside and allowed them entry

Naruto smiled in victory and walked in with Sasuke following

"What was that?" Sasuke asked

"Mind manipulation" Naruto replied

They walked further as the music got louder, dozens of people were on the dance floor while many just sat at the bar or booth.

Naruto took in the sight of flashing lights, also people drinking and dancing some even doing both at the same time

Sasuke made his way to an empty booth with Naruto close behind. Sasuke turned and faced Naruto with an evil grin

"Since you were the one who dragged me in here your buying the drinks" Sasuke said before sitting down

"Whatever" Naruto growled as he made his way to the bar but not without receiving seductive stares of women and even a few men on the dance floor

"Two bottles of sake" Naruto said handing cash to the bartender

Out of the corner of Narutos eye he saw the same two girls from the forest except they were dressed up with makeup on . After Naruto received his bottles he made his way back to his booth , slapping away frisky hands

"Our friends are back" Naruto said putting the sake down

"I know" sasuke said "and they know we're here as well"

"In fact here they come "said Naruto without looking in their direction

"Yep" replied sasuke

The girls reached the table and sat down next to their preferred men

"I didn't think you were the clubbing type" the girl with brown hair said

"I'm not" Sasuke replied shortly

"I'm hanaku and that's my cousin ishiki" the brown hair girl said pointing to her blonde teammate who was currently trying to lean really close to Naruto

"Sasuke uchiha and Naruto uzumaki" Sasuke introduced "Now that you know our names will you go away?"

"Why so hostile?" Hanaku asked

"Listen!" Naruto said speaking up "we know what you want but unfortunately we're already married" Naruto said pushing the girl off of him and flashing his wedding band

Both girls went wide eyed and then slunk in their seats with sad expressions

"Figures" ishiki said with irritation "every hot, strong guy on this planet is taken"

Naruto gave ishiki an sympathetic look

"Look..I've been meaning to tell you this earlier" Naruto flashed sasuke an angry look "but you can't judge a guy just by how strong he is, if you want marry someone you need to find the right one and get to know them better and develop actual love, it doesn't just happen"

Both girls smiled gently and stood up

"You're right, but we will never forget you and all that you've done for us" hanaku said determinedly

They both walked out of the club with smiles on their faces and new dreams

"What a couple of wack jobs" Naruto said rubbing his temples

"Yeah let's just enjoy this relaxation time because it might be our last " Sasuke said filling two saucers with sake and handing one off to Naruto

"Cheers!"

* * *

Naruto awoke with a light headache and nausea and saw sasuke passed out right next him (with clothes on thank god)

Naruto got up and went to the coffee maker, once the the aroma of coffee filled the air the uchiha stirred and got up and walked towards the kitchen where Naruto was in the midst of pouring a mug

"Pour me some too" Sasuke said tiredly

"First you kiss me , then you sleep in my bed" Naruto chuckled "You're really starting to make me wonder sasuke "

"What! I'm pretty sure you were the one that fell onto me you homo" Sasuke rebuttaled

"Why were you in my bed then?!" Naruto shouted

"How the hell am I supposed to know" sasuke retorted angrily

"You know if dog wasn't in love with Lina I would hook you two up" Naruto said humorously

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Kiba was walking towards shinos house when something or rather someone caught his eye

_"Oh please don't be that Anbu guy" _kiba inwardly groaned

Much to his horror it was

"Good god What!" Kiba said annoyed

"I am determined to make you accept that you're gay kiba" dog said

"What the HELL makes you think I'm gay anyways?" Kiba asked frustrated

"Bu-"dog was cut off

"Kiba!"

"Oh god kill me now" Kiba said

"Hey kiba" said Hana inuzuka

"Hey sis" Kiba said defeated

"What's my little brother up to today, other than hanging out with his little boyfriend" Hana giggled madly

Dogs face brightened up "so you are gay!"

"NOOOOO" Kiba screamed while his chakra flared madly

* * *

**Alright guys a little taste of my newish style of writing trying to keep it original and not too trite like always leave a review and read onnnnn**


End file.
